Tavius/Quotes
Versus Quotes = Vs Raiden * Tavius:Raiden it's been awhile./ Raiden:I must test you./ Tavius:I am ready. * Raiden:Earthrealm requires your aid./ Tavius:I will defend it to the death./ Raiden: Prove what you say is true. Vs Liu Kang * Tavius:Why do you turn on us Liu Kang?/ Liu Kang:You've all betrayed me!/ Tavius:No it is you that has betrayed us. * Liu Kang:Raiden's puppet./ Tavius:He is my friend and ally./ Liu Kang:I used to think the same. Vs Kitana * Tavius:Princess Kitana./ Kitana:To what do I owe this visit./ Tavius:I wish to test your resolve. * Kitana:A true warrior indeed./ Tavius:I'm honored to receive such words./ Kitana:You'll receive just as much pain soon enough. Vs Kung Lao * Tavius: A descendant of my mentor./ Kung Lao:I am stronger than my predecessor./ Tavius:We shall see about that. * Kung Lao:You know of my ancestor./ Tavius:He was both a friend and a mentor./ Kung Lao:I must know for sure. Vs Scorpion * Tavius:Back to hell with you demon./ Scorpion: I am far more than a mere demon./ Tavius:You will die regardless. * Scorpion:Strange one./ Tavius:I could say the same for you./ Scorpion:Have it your way. Vs Mileena * Tavius:Clone of Kitana./ Mileena:Who told you of this?/ Tavius:I know many things. * Mileena:You know of my origins./ Tavius:Indeed, but I'll let your title stand./ Mileena:Very well then. Vs Sub Zero * Tavius:Your clan murdered my mother./ Sub Zero:I am no longer of the Lin Kuei./ Tavius:It matters not. * Sub Zero:I shall make amends for my clan./ Tavius:You can start by proving your worth./ Sub Zero:So be it then. Vs Ermac * Tavius:Error Macro./ Ermac:We are Ermac./ Tavius:I am aware. * Ermac:You cause chaos amongst our souls./ Tavius:You hold the souls of my family./ Ermac:Then they shall not return. * Tavius:I sense a dominant soul within you./ Ermac:A strong soul to call our own./ Tavius:Interesting. Vs Reptile * Tavius:The last of your kind I presume./ Reptile:My race will live again./ Tavius:I shall aid you in your quest. * Reptile:Earthrealmer./ Tavius:That is all you see Syzoth?/ Reptile:No more, No less. Vs Johnny Cage * Tavius:Your work is mediocre at best./ Cage:Tell that to the fans./ Tavius:People are entertained by anything these days. * Cage:Want an autograph?/ Tavius:You and your films are not of my interest./ Cage:Ouch. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Vs Jade * Tavius:I am of no threat to Edenia./ Jade:Why should I trust your words?/ Tavius:I come from Raiden and the Elder Gods. * Jade:Who are you?./ Tavius:Friend of Raiden and a protector of Earthrealm../ Jade:I admire your dedication to your realm. Vs Noob Saibot * Tavius:A warrior becomes nothing more than a henchman./ Noob:You do not understand anything./ Tavius:Be mindful of your words. * Noob:You resent my former clan./ Tavius:They are responsible for the death of my family./ Noob:Then we have something in common. Vs Smoke * Tavius:You have two souls residing within you./ Smoke:What is it to you?/ Tavius:The other must be removed. * Smoke:You know about the creature./ Tavius:It is too dangerous to leave bonded to you./ Smoke:It's become a part of me. Vs Sonya * Tavius:A strong willed soul./ Sonya:Get out of my way. I got a job to do./ Tavius:Perhaps you are just a stubborn one. * Sonya:Who are you?/ Tavius:Someone who's here to help./ Sonya:That still doesn't answer my question. Vs Jax * Tavius:The metal armed man./ Jax:What about it?/ Tavius:I was merely observing * Jax:Who are you supposed to be?/ Tavius:Raiden sent me./ Jax:To do what exactly? Vs Kano * Tavius:What business do you have here mercenary/ Kano:None of your concern mate./ Tavius:The safety of Earthrealm is my always my concern. * Kano:One of Raiden's friends./ Tavius:One that will defeat you./ Kano:I don't think so. Vs Shang Tsung * Tavius:Don't expect mercy sorcerer./ Shang Tsung:This will be child's play./ Tavius:Do not provoke me scum . * Shang Tsung:You played into my plan./ Tavius:I will no longer be deceived by you./ Shang Tsung:It is too late for that. Vs Quan Chi * Tavius:You will not live to see Shinnok's release./ Quan Chi:I seem to think otherwise./ Tavius:A serious error in judgement. * Quan Chi:You wish to stop me./ Tavius:I will destroy you and then Liu Kang and Shinnok./ Quan Chi:Your overconfidence will be your downfall. Vs Kenshi * Tavius:What do you seek telepath?/ Kenshi:Raiden sent me to seek you out./ Tavius:Very well then. * Kenshi:I can't read you./ Tavius:I am no mere mortal./ Kenshi:We shall see about that. Vs Rain * Tavius:Stand down demigod!/ Rain:The rain falls when it may./ Tavius:And that day is today. * Rain:I am a son of Argus./ Tavius:I am well aware./ Rain:You will know my might. Vs Goro * Tavius:You killed my master./ Goro:He died honorably as will you./ Tavius:I shall avenge him. * Goro:A disciple of Kung Lao./ Tavius:One that will best you./ Goro:Prepare for kombat. Vs Knight * Tavius:Why are you here Knight?/ Knight:Cause I want to be./ Tavius:You will learn the consequences of your actions. * Knight:I hear you can copy people's powers./ Tavius:That is correct./ Knight:Stay away from mine old man. * Tavius:We both have a history with Lin Kuei./ Knight:Guess we can call that common ground./ Tavius:Indeed we can. * Knight:Time to see who's the better fighter./ Tavius:I've had hundreds of years more experience./ Knight:Time to put you in the nursing home.